jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby Timmons
Robert Henry "Bobby" Timmons (December 19, 1935 – March 1, 1974) was an African American jazz pianist and composer.class=artist|id=p7690|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography video:Grace Noah, singing "Moanin'" by Bobby Timmons He was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and is best known for his role as sideman in Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers (1958–1961) and the composition of "Moanin'", "Dat Dere", and "This Here", each of which are typical of his distinctive gospel soul-jazz style. He also played with Cannonball Adderley, Chet Baker, Kenny Dorham (with whom he made his recording debut in a live set from May 1956), Hank Mobley, Lee Morgan, Donald Byrd, Kenny Burrell, Sonny Stitt and Maynard Ferguson. In March 1974, Timmons died from cirrhosis, at the age of 38, in New York. Discography As leader *''Jenkins, Jordan and Timmons'' (Prestige, 1957) - with John Jenkins and Clifford Jordan *''This Here is Bobby Timmons'' (Riverside, 1960) *''Soul Time'' (Riverside, 1960) *''Easy Does It'' (Riverside, 1961) *''In Person'' (Riverside, 1961) *''Sweet and Soulful Sounds'' (Riverside, 1962) *''Born to Be Blue!'' (Riverside, 1963) *''From the Bottom'' (Riverside, 1964) *''Little Barefoot Soul'' (Prestige, 1964) *''Chun-King'' (Prestige, 1965) *''Workin' Out!'' (Prestige, 1965) *''Holiday Soul'' (Prestige, 1964) *''Chicken & Dumplin's'' (Prestige, 1965) *''The Soul Man!'' (Prestige, 1966) *''Soul Food'' (Prestige, 1966) *''Got to Get It!'' (Milestone, 1967) *''Do You Know the Way?'' (Milestone, 1968) Compilations *''Moanin''' (1975)** *''Moanin' Blues'' (1998)** *''Quartets and Orchestra'' (2001)** - compiles Got to Get It! and Do You Know the Way? *''Prestige Trio Sessions'' (2003)** - compiles Little Barefoot Soul and Chun-King As sideman With Pepper Adams *''10 to 4 at the 5 Spot'' (Riverside, 1958) With Cannonball Adderley *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet in San Francisco'' (Riverside, 1959) *''Them Dirty Blues'' (Riverside, 1960) With Nat Adderley * Work Song (Riverside, 1960) With Chet Baker * Chet Baker Big Band (1954) * Chet Baker and Crew (1956) with Art Blakey *''Moanin''' (Blue Note, 1958) *''Drums Around the Corner'' (1958) *''1958 - Paris Olympia'' (1958) *''At the Jazz Corner of the World'' (Blue Note, 1959) *''Les Liaisons Dangereuses'' (1959) *''The Big Beat'' (Blue Note, 1960) *''Like Someone in Love'' (Blue Note, 1960) *''A Night In Tunisia'' (Blue Note, 1960) *''Meet You at the Jazz Corner of the World'' (Blue Note, 1960) *''The Witch Doctor'' (Blue Note, 1961) *''The Freedom Rider'' (1961) With Kenny Burrell * Blue Lights (Blue Note, 1958) With Arnett Cobb *''More Party Time'' (Prestige, 1960) *''Movin' Right Along'' (Prestige, 1960) With Kenny Dorham *'''Round About Midnight at the Cafe Bohemia'' (Blue Note, 1956) With Art Farmer *''Brass Shout'' (United Artists, 1959) With Curtis Fuller *''The Opener'' (Blue Note, 1957) With Sam Jones *''The Soul Society'' (Riverside, 1960) With Johnny Lytle *''Nice and Easy'' (Jazzland, 1962) With Hank Mobley *''Hank'' (Blue Note, 1957) With Lee Morgan *''The Cooker'' (Blue Note, 1957) * Lee-Way (Blue Note, 1960) With The Young Lions *''The Young Lions'' (1960) Vee-Jay Records References External links *Bobby Timmons Discography Project *Bobby Timmons Leader Discography *Bobby Timmons: The Hard Bop Homepage *[http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/musician.php?id=10817 Bobby Timmons at All About Jazz] Category:Pianists